pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Tympole
Vs. Tympole is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/24/2019. Story Rui: (Whining) Where is Ian already?! Rui sits on the couch and stares longingly out the window, with Iris, Axew and Cilan in the main common area of the Pokémon Center. Iris is carrying for her egg. Cilan: Now, Rui. He’s probably still searching through Lenora’s library. Surely a book on a Mythical Pokémon won’t be that easy to come across. Rui: I just wanna move onto the next city already! Iris: You’re such a little kid! When we’re out in the wilderness, you wanna get to town. When we’re in town, you just wanna get on the road! Rui: (Defiant) Well I just like moving that’s all! Iris: Well I think this is a pleasant time to kick back and relax! Cilan: Or, you could train. Iris groans slightly at this, when her egg begins to glow. Axew: Axew Axew! Iris: Huh? It’s hatching! Iris holds the egg out, as the whole egg shines. The egg hatches into Scraggy, its eyes closed. It opens its eyes, seeing Iris smiling with delight. Iris: Well hi there! I’m Iris, your trainer! Scraggy: Scrag? Scraggy! Scraggy cocks its head back, then Headbutts Iris. Iris yelps as she falls backwards, tumbling over the couch. Scraggy lands on the couch, as Axew jumps out of Iris’ hair to land beside it. Axew: (Greeting Scraggy) Axew! Axew Axew! Scraggy glows with a black aura and has a menacing face, Intimidating Axew. Scraggy then Headbutts Axew, knocking it down. Axew gets up and starts chastising it. Iris gets up, groaning. Iris: What was that for?! Rui bursts out laughing, as she pulls out her Pokédex. Pokédex: (With female voice) Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly headbutts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too. Iris: Scraggy, you don’t just head butt people! Scraggy: (Acting tough) Scraggy! Scraggy! Scraggy runs off towards the door, where another trainer and their Timburr are entering. Scraggy Intimidates Timburr, enraging it as well as startling it. Scraggy goes to Headbutt Timburr, but it blocks it with its chunk of wood and swats it away. Scraggy hits the ground, beginning to cry over the loss. Iris: Oh, poor thing! Iris goes over to Scraggy, coddling it. Scraggy gets angry and Headbutts Iris, her falling over in a daze. Iris: (Disoriented) Why are you hitting me? Rui doubles over laughing, as Scraggy runs out the door. Cilan: Rui, this is no time to be laughing! We’ve got to make sure Scraggy stays safe! Rui: (Wiping tear away) Yeah, yeah. Just, give me a minute. (Stifles a laugh) Or two. Axew runs out the door after Scraggy, as Cilan helps Iris up. Iris: (Groans) What is going on with that Scraggy? Cilan: Remember it’s a newborn. They are innocent to the many flavors and aromas the world has to offer. Right now, it’s only flavor is being tough for battle. Iris: Which means it’s going to pick a fight with everything! Cilan: So far, you two don’t mix. It’s up to you to ensure that your unique flavors blend together. Iris: Alright, alright! Enough with the connoisseur talk! Iris gets up and runs out the door, with Scraggy and Axew being nowhere in sight. Iris freaks out at this. Iris: Oh no! Axew! Scraggy! Where are you?! Rui: (Smugly) It looks like you are need of assistance. In exchange, (brushes hair back) you have to acknowledge me as prettier, smarter and all around better than you! Iris: Oh, not this again! Ugh! Fine! I’ll do it myself! Iris takes off in a run, disappearing around a corner. Rui lets out a huff. Rui: That isn’t what was supposed to happen. Cilan: Consider how Iris is feeling. She is jarred by those Headbutts, and panicking over the fact that her Pokémon are missing. Rui: Which is why I thought she’d just do what I said without thinking about it! (Dramatically) Now I’m the bad guy! Lillipup, come out. Rui opens her Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. It barks eagerly, rubbing up against Rui’s leg. Rui: Not now. I need you to find Axew or Scraggy. Use Odor Sleuth. Lillipup nods with determination, as his nose glows green. He sniffs the ground, searching for the scent. He finds it and takes off running after it. Rui: (With distain) Better? Cilan: (Nervously) It is a start. End Scene Scraggy runs around Nacrene City, determined to take on any foe it sees. Scraggy charges at a trainer with a Roggenrola, Headbutting it. The Headbutt does nothing as Roggenrola looks confused. Roggenrola: Roggen? Trainer: How dare you do that to my Roggenrola?! Use Rock Throw! Roggenrola’s horn glows, firing jagged rocks at Scraggy. Scraggy pulls on its skin to use as a shield, but is hit in the head and knocked over. The trainer and his Roggenrola flee, as Scraggy gets up. It fumes and charges after them, when it spots a Gothita. Scraggy: Scraggy! Scraggy glows black and Intimidates Gothita, it freaked out. It releases a red pulse wave, hitting Scraggy and confusing him. The Gothita’s trainer has long purplish hair. Katharine: Nice Flatter, Gothita! Nobody messes with us! The two walk off, as Scraggy stumbles around the city. A group of Pidove are gathered eating, as Scraggy walks through them, causing them to scatter. Scraggy tries to Headbutt one, but hits its head on the ground instead. This snaps it out of confusion, as it looks around and spots a Ducklett. Scraggy: Scrag! Scraggy goes after Ducklett, as Ducklett dodges. Ducklett then walks off, Scraggy chasing after it. Axew is lost in the art district, looking nervous and on the verge of crying. Iris then scoops it up, it sighing in relief. Iris: There there. It’s alright. I’m here. You didn’t find Scraggy, did you? Axew: (Ashamed) Axew. Iris: (Sighs) In that case, we better keep looking. Ducklett walks towards a pond, swimming on the surface. Scraggy chases after it, but stops at the water’s edge. It looks timid, dipping a toe in the water. A Tympole pops out, looking cheerful. Tympole: Tympole! Scraggy: Scrag? Scraggy bends down to investigate Tympole, then Headbutts it. Tympole is angry, as it fires a stream of Bubbles at Scraggy to knock it back. Scraggy goes to retaliate, when a hand rests on its head. Lillipup follows Scraggy’s scent through town, Rui and Cilan trailing behind. Lillipup barks in the direction of the pond in the distance, them spotting N speaking with Scraggy and Tympole. Rui: Oh, come on! Can’t we go anywhere without that guy popping up?! Cilan: Let’s get over there. N: Tell me my friends. What seems to be the problem? Scraggy: Fight! Fight! I wanna fight! Tympole: Honestly, I have no clue what his deal is. I tried to be friendly because he looked lost, and he attacked me! N: (With discipline) Scraggy. Why do you think you have to fight everything? Is it not better to make friends with new Pokémon? Scraggy: I wanna fight! It’s in my blood and soul! I was born a fighter! Iris: Scraggy! N looks up, seeing Iris running over in relief. Scraggy chirps up at spotting her. Scraggy: Mama? Mama! N: Mama? Scraggy goes over to Iris, her bending down at its level. Iris: Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been about you?! Don’t run off like— Scraggy jumps and Headbutts Iris, knocking her over. Scraggy looks pleased with himself. Scraggy: So happy to see Mama! Axew: (Sheepishly) You know there are other ways to greet than hitting people. N: I see now. It’s a newborn. Rui: Hey jerk face! N turns, looking at Rui who stands hostilely. Rui: Leave her Scraggy alone! Cilan goes over to Iris, helping her up. N glares at Rui for a moment, then looks at Iris. N: Scraggy was just saying hello there. Iris: It was? Scraggy, that actually hurts a bit. How about just a nod? Iris nods her head to demonstrate, as Scraggy happily does the same thing. Iris picks Scraggy up, hugging it. Iris: Haha! Or I can give you a big hug! Axew approaches N, him surprised at its caution. Axew: Mr. N? Please don’t take my baby brother. Lillipup: Yeah! Lillipup goes over and joins Axew. Lillipup: Don’t take him away! We wanna teach him to play and have fun! N: So you wanna be his big brother, do you Axew? (He pets Axew) Then I can’t see why I would do such a thing. N looks back to Iris, who is being affectionate to Scraggy. Scraggy tries to Headbutt her, but she avoids it this time. Rui is still watching N’s every move, as he looks at Tympole. N: Tympole, will you help me with something? Involving Scraggy? Tympole: Sure. After seeing that touching reunion, I can’t really stay mad at it. N stands up, cracking a bit of a smile. N: Hey Iris. Iris gasps and stands up, as if fully registering that N was there. Iris: What do you want? You wanna take my Scraggy away?! N: No. I can obviously tell that it’s a newborn, and that he knows nothing of the wild. It would be cruel to take him away from you like this. I would like to help you two with a battle. Iris: A battle? Cilan: A battle will help strengthen the bond between you two. Rui: (Suspicious) Why are you helping us? That sounds like the opposite of what you want in life. N: It is. But, I am thinking of my previous battles with Ian. I was truly able to understand him and his Pokémon while battling him. I’d like the chance to do the same with you. Iris: In that case, we accept! Don’t we Scraggy? Scraggy: Yeah! I fight for Mama! N: Tympole. Tympole hops out of the lake onto dry land. Cilan, Rui, Axew and Lillipup go off to the side. Scraggy uses Intimidate, scaring and enraging Tympole. Tympole: Ooh, that guy gets me so riled up! Cilan: Amazing! I didn’t know that Scraggy could learn the ability Intimidate! It must be another hidden ability! Rui: Seriously?! She gets one with a hidden ability but I don’t?! So unfair! Iris: Okay Scraggy! Use Headbutt! N: Tympole, use Bubble. Scraggy charges for Headbutt, as Tympole fires a stream of Bubbles, popping on Scraggy and stopping his charge. N: Use Growl! Then fire a Mud Shot! Tympole Growls, scaring Scraggy and causing his power to drop. Tympole then spews a Mud Shot from its mouth. Scraggy pulls up on its skin, using it as a shield against the Mud Shot. Iris: Alright Scraggy! Get as close as you can and use Headbutt! N: Use Bubble! Tympole spews Bubbles, as Scraggy pushes through. Scraggy gets close and hits Tympole with Headbutt. Tympole flinches, as Scraggy face glows with a purple energy face for Scary Face, Tympole cowering from it. Iris: Ha! That’s it! Now go in and use Headbutt! N: Mud Shot! Scraggy charges and strikes Tympole with Headbutt before Tympole can begin to attack, defeating it. Cilan: That’s it! Scraggy is the winner and the victor is Iris! Iris: Yeah, we did it! Scraggy: I did it mama! N feeds Tympole an Oran Berry, as he lowers it back into the pond. N: Thank you for your help. Tympole: ''Of course. That kid is a bit scary there. '' Tympole submerges into the water, disappearing. N gets up, beginning to walk off. Iris: Hey N! N turns, Iris smiling at him. Iris: Thank you for Scraggy’s first battle! I guess you’re not as bad as I thought, forcing Pokémon away from people. N looks conflicted at this, then regains his resolve. N: My mission is still to free Pokémon from the cruelty of humans. Don’t forget that. N takes off, as Axew and Lillipup go over to Scraggy. They all chatter, as Scraggy tries to Headbutt them. They dodge, Axew scolding Scraggy a bit. Iris bends down with them. Iris: Axew? How about showing him a different way to play? Axew: (Agreeing) Axew Axew! Axew chatters to Scraggy, as Lillipup barks encouragingly. Lillipup takes off running, with Axew chasing him. Scraggy looks puzzled for a second, then smiles and runs after them. They all play cheerfully, when Scraggy trips over his skin. Everyone laughs at that. Iris: Hey Rui? Thanks for your help back there. Rui: Huh? (Feigning ignorance) I didn’t do anything. Iris: You tried to protect Scraggy from him, thinking he’d preach as he’d done in the past. For that consideration, I thank you. Rui: Hmph! Well don’t expect it again! Iris: Hey, I’m trying to thank you! Quit being a kid and accept it! Main Events * Iris' egg hatched into a Scraggy. ** It knows the moves Headbutt and Scary Face, with the hidden ability Intimidate. * Iris battles N for the first time and wins. * Iris' Scraggy and Axew are both confirmed to be male. Characters * Iris * Rui * Cilan * N * Timburr trainer * Roggenrola trainer * Katharine Pokémon * Scraggy (Iris', newly hatched) * Axew (Iris') * Lillipup (Rui's) * Timburr (trainer's) * Roggenrola (trainer's) * Gothita (Katharine's) * Pidove (several) * Ducklett * Tympole Trivia * Originally, Ian was supposed to have the egg and it would've hatched into Larvesta. ** Also originally, Cilan was intended to capture a wild Scraggy. * Scraggy having a Hidden Ability is to reference the point that newly hatched Pokémon can have Hidden Abilities. In the games, there is a high percentage chance if the parents have Hidden Abilities. * N was included to help interpret what Scraggy was saying, as well as he is battled in Nacrene City in the games Black and White. He uses a Tympole in that battle as well. * Rui shows the first sign of caring for Iris, trying to defend her Pokémon from N. * Despite wanting to free Pokémon from trainers, he recognized that separating Scraggy from who he considered his "mama" would be bad for it. This is showing growth of his understanding of the world. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc